professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Desconatta
"Chardonnay, or are you more of a champagne girl?" "Uck, neither. Spare me, and dear God, make it a bottle of beer, I beg of you." Desconatta (Des - coh - nah - tah) is the pairing between Jean Descole and Nicole Sonatta (Desc/ole, S/'onatta'). This is a fanfictionous pairing from the Jeanne Descole trilogy, and was created by DetectiveLayton92. This couple is currently gaining popularity on the Layton OCs Wiki. Relationship Dynamic Nicole Sonatta first met Descole when he 'kidnapped' her, about a year after she was shot with a sniper rifle. Descole wanted her to teach him all that she knew in various subjects, such as martial arts and weaponry, solely to benefit him. He also said that she would receive room and board, staying with him in his mansion, and also a monthly paycheck. Nicole accepted, and over the course of the next few months, taught him all she knew. But, Nicole realised that it was hard enough to work with Descole and not develop feelings toward him, let alone live in the same household. The two became a couple, inevitably. However, Nicole eventually caught a fatal case of pneumonia, and the symptoms were too much for her to handle. She unfortunately died, leaving Descole angered, confused, and broken-hearted. Desconatta Facts *Nicole is one year younger than Descole. *Nicole knew Descole's true identity, showing his trust in her. *Nicole is almost exactly the same height as Descole. *Both had heard of each other before they ever actually met in person. *(For more information on Nicole, go here.) Desconatta Moments ''Final Hours *Descole kisses Nicole on her neck whilst she is 'planning' at her desk. *Descole teases Nicole on the phone after she is caught by Broneph Reinel. Force of Impact *Nicole is broken out of one of Targent's holding cells by Descole. *Nicole invites Descole to play a game of billiards, and Descole accepts. *Nicole laughs sadistically about a serious article in the London Times, but Descole doesn't think it's as funny. *Descole corrects Nicole's poor grammar, and Nicole is slightly irritated by this. Bitter Truth *Descole stays by Nicole's side when she's bedridden with pneumonia. *In a flashback, Descole proposes to Nicole. *Nicole writes a letter, telling Descole that he has permission to read her diary and gather information, and that she loves him. Jacob's Ladder *Descole doesn't force Nicole into his carriage. *Nicole is taken care of by Descole, and she doesn't mind this. *Nicole is scared by the sight of a sniper rifle, and Descole comforts her. *Nicole sees that Descole likes her new disguise, possibly a bit ''too much. *Descole learns that Nicole doesn't like wine through a humourous conversation. *Descole inadvertently admits he has feelings towards his assistant. *Descole kisses Nicole by the fireplace. *Nicole helps to improve some of Descole's mechanical designs. *Nicole is deeply upset when Descole doesn't come home when he said he would. *Descole agrees to let Nicole sleep in his room with him one night when her own bedclothes are in the laundry. *Both Descole and Nicole have a bit too much to drink, and are left in Descole's room together. They eventually end up being intimate, and Nicole questions whether she should regret it or not. ''Back Home *Descole forgives Nicole about the fight they had. *Nicole asks if she can come home, as she was staying with a friend, and Descole says she can. Nightshade *(to be added) Fights and Bad Times *The two got in a heated fight almost immediately after Descole had proposed 'marriage' to Nicole, and during that fight, Descole hit Nicole out of anger. *Descole asked Nicole what she was doing at her desk, but Nicole didn't want to talk about it, and lashed out at him for asking too many questions. *Nicole was angry that she had been captured by Broneph, and thus began arguing with Descole on her one phone call. *Nicole became extremely ill and eventually passed away, leaving Descole to host a funeral for her. *After Nicole died, Descole immediately got rid of his engagement ring, and almost resorted to getting 'wasted' to make himself feel better. *Whilst Nicole was ill, she wrote a letter, expressing her final goodbyes, and put it in her diary for Descole to find and read. Fan Representation Desconatta lacks in popularity, due to the amount of publicity the couple gets; however, there are many other pairings with Descole that are likely comparable to Desconatta. Desconatta Interactions They kissed several times--as well as other things mentioned in lesser detail--and a short time after ''Unwound Future, there was also a 'marriage' proposal. Desconatta Songs *Love the Way You Lie - Eminem ft. Rihanna *Hot N Cold - Katy Perry *Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship *Ass Back Home - Gym Class Heroes *All Your Life - The Band Perry *Set Fire To The Rain - Adele *Doctor Jones - Aqua *That's All - Genesis *A Thousand Years - Christina Perri *Talk That Talk - Rihanna Lyrics "Just going to stand there, and watch me burn" ''- Love the Way You Lie (Descole continuing to argue with Nicole over the phone, instead of actually rushing to help her escape ''"Where you going? I'm leaving you. No, you ain't - come back!" - ''Love the Way You Lie (The two constantly being the perfect couple, then fighting, then resuming the happiness ''"We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up" ''- Hot N Cold (Nicole moving out because of a fight, only to have Descole forgive her in ''Back Home "I know your type, boy you're dangerous. You're that guy I'd be stupid to trust" ''- Good Girls Go Bad (Nicole not trusting Descole at first, then eventually falling for him later on) ''"But just one night couldn't be so wrong" - Good Girls Go Bad (Nicole knowing that being intimate with Descole could be a mistake, then giving up and surrendering to the moment "I don't know where you're goin', just get your ass back home" - Ass Back Home (Nicole not wanting Descole to leave home without her at all "I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life, you love all your life" - All Your Life (Nicole making Descole promise that he'll never leave her; wanting to be the only woman in his life "Where I felt something die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time" - Set Fire To The Rain (Nicole knowing she's going to die at the end of Bitter Truth) "Sometimes the feeling is right" ''- Doctor Jones (Descole and Nicole sleeping together, yet the feeling is so good) ''"I've never felt more alone" ''- Doctor Jones (Nicole waking up and seeing that Descole is not by her side) ''"Turnin' me on, turnin' me off" - That's All (Nicole's ability to be sweet and seductive, but can quickly turn the opposite with one word or action from Descole) "I have died, every day, waiting for you" - A Thousand Years (Descole's 'disappearance' being very hard for Nicole to handle rationally) "'Cause you ain't ever had a woman like me" - Talk That Talk (Nicole unaware that Descole has a good reason for not telling her about any past relationships he had) Spoken Moments "You blew the place up?!?!" "Oh, not the whole building -- only part of it. A bit of C4 did the trick." "Wow, you've got some tricks up your sleeve even '''I' haven't seen yet!"'' "You told me not to be seen by the outside world, so I haven't left the house! No phone calls, no nuthin'!" "That's a double negative." "Ok, then, 'I didn't do anything!' " "Oh, alright. I believe you." "THANK YOU!" "It seems my work here is finished. I--I love you." "I love you, too." "Chardonnay, or are you more of a champagne girl?" "Uck, neither. Spare me, and dear God, make it a bottle of beer, I beg of you." '' ''"You don't drink Dom Pérignon, either?" '' ''"It's an acquired taste, but I can handle tequila pretty well, though. Yes, you heard me right. I can shoot pretty much anything. Now hand me over a Carling before I slap you." '' ''"Aww, you have a little crush on me, now don't you?" '' ''"I wouldn't call it that..." '' ''"I KNEW IT! Me and Raymond were takin' bets on when you'd finally 'fess up!" "But you also need to swear to me that you'll keep my identity private, and I'll return the favour." '' ''"I'm sworn to secrecy, but since we're on the track of promises, I need something from you, too." '' ''"Go on." '' ''"Promise me you'll never leave me, and...and that we'll take this slow." '' ''"That is one I'm sure to never break." "I really don't know what came over me. And I must have been absolutely wasted, because I remember waking up with a headache and a sense of nausea." "That's what happens when you're drunk and left in a room alone with me, dear." "So much for taking things slow." "I like it better this way." "So do I." "Next time, we'll both have to try not to drink so much." "Next time...?" Media/Images Pizap com10 14570225076749921330246821649.jpg|Fanart by Lilpuzzlette64 Watching_the_fire.png|Descole and Nicole by the fireplace in Jacob's Ladder. Desconatta_Snuggle.png Category:Jeanne Pairings Category:Fanfictionous Pairings Category:Descole Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:CanonXOc Pairings Category:Nicole Pairings Category:Mature Pages Category:MajorXMajor Pairings Category:Jacobs Ladder Pairings Category:Final Hours Pairings Category:Force of Impact Pairings Category:Bitter Truth Pairings Category:Back Home Pairings Category:Nightshade Pairings Category:DetectiveLayton92's Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings